


And They Found You On The Bathroom Floor

by llamasonasurfboard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick is the only one trying, Feelings, He doesn't want Tim to feel lonely, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's all just kinda depressing, PAY ATTENTION TO THY TAGS, Pay attention to the tags, Rating is only to be safe, Sad, So please anyone who is easily 'triggered', Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tim tried committing suicide, Why Can't I Write Happy Things?, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasonasurfboard/pseuds/llamasonasurfboard
Summary: Dick vists Tim at the hospital.





	And They Found You On The Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't fit in with anything else I'm writing so I made this it's own stand alone thing.
> 
> I love writing sad things because I'm always sad so I channel my sadness into characters what a good way to cope.

The corridors were white and gray. It wasn’t silent, small little sounds were heard from different rooms, but it wasn’t a lot of noise like in the reception. From a room someone was crying, or maybe a bigger number of people, it was hard to concentrate on it when all that was ringing in his ears were the cries of his little brother. On how he’d called out for someone to help him, how he was trying to stop the bleeding, whispering words on how his brother was going to be alright and how finally he was going to get the help he needed.

Dick wiped at his eyes, trying to erase the memory of Tim’s limp body on the bathroom floor. The smell of blood, the lump forming in his throat as he looked into his brother’s wet, green eyes - everything that just felt so wrong was coming back to him again. The panic that had rushed through him, his desperate voice breaking as he called for Alfred.

Everyone in the family had been bleeding profusely before. When you went out fighting crime you were bound to get cuts that were to leave horrid scars to feel nothing but ashamed over. But that had been different. It wasn’t inflicted by someone else, he couldn’t dodge the attack, he wanted it to happen. He’d brought the blade upon his own wrist, the cool metal touching his already scarred skin and making a deep, long, blood soaked cut. It had been self-inflicted and nothing but.

As he opened up the door to the hospital room, Dick felt an overwhelming feeling of dread come over him. As if it was his fault that Tim was lying there, pale, still and breathing slowly but heavily. The overall tone in the room was best described as dead. There seemed to be no life in there, the white colors blending well with the cold feeling.

“Hey, Tim,” Dick whispered and took slow, silent steps to sit down in the chair next to the hospital bed. “I just thought I’d fill you in on some things happening in the family now that- that you’re away,” he fell silent, blue eyes falling on his brother’s pale face. “We’re not doing so good as a family,” he laughed weakly. “We’re pretty much not even a family any longer. It’s like we’ve been torn apart and it’s only been two days. It’s been two days and yet we have stopped functioning like a family should. I know that we never worked as a big family, I know that, but we don’t even talk to each other. There’s just- silence. Communication seems to be inefficient in our family, currently. 

“Bruce- oh man- he doesn’t say anything. I mean compared to what he used to say. Bruce was never a man of many words, but he did say something when it was important. But now? He’s just silent. It’s almost as if he’s gone selectively mute at the moment. I do believe it’s because of heartbreak. I’m not blaming you, don't believe that for a second, but he can’t bear with the fact that he may lose a son for the millionth time. It’s probably too much for him, and I just wish he’d speak to us. I tried to but… he just, didn’t listen. He shuts himself off from the family- tsk- typical Bruce, but that still doesn’t… just… I don’t know, it’s just… Nothing is right,” he ran his hands over his face, pulling at his hair a little.

The family was in absolute shreds. Nothing was working and it was so clear to the one who was always trying to keep the family together. Dick usually cooperated with Tim when it came to bringing the family together, the two being the ones who put the most care into it, but now when Tim possibly could live one second and the other be dead? There was no telling what the family could be up to next.

“Jason is gone,” Dick stated and looked up at him again, eyes filling with tears. “I’ve called him numerous of times to try and reach him but..he just won’t pick up. I’m worried for him, although I’m sure he’s doing fine. He’s Jason Peter Todd after all, of course he knows what he’s doing. He’s just a man who doesn’t show any emotion other than anger, so he’s probably going through a sort of pre-grieving process... I just hope he’s okay. I worry a lot, and I think he knows… I know he knows...

“The same with Cassandra, actually, she went away a few hours after meeting you here. She left a note telling us that she was indeed safe but that she needed a moment to think over what was happening, to process it in the best way she knew. She is doing okay, I can feel it, although I wish she would have stayed. I think talking about things is much better than going through them alone. I would have told her if I could, and I actually did leave a voicemail but just like Jason she has yet to respond. I’m glad that she decided to leave a note at least, then I know she is sane enough to try and not to worry us...

“Steph has Babs at her side, and I'm glad for that. She hasn’t been able to stop crying ever since, she’s absolutely heartbroken. She was actually the first to breakdown. For a while I thought she was going insane, writing your name all over her bedroom wall to try and somehow get you back. I assured you she hasn’t lost you yet, because she hasn’t and neither has anyone else in the family, but she’s cracked. It's all so very painful to look at… with her red rimmed eyes and hoarse voice, it’s almost like- she doesn’t know any other than to cry…

“Barbara is by her side however. She finds communication to be the key in healing the wounds. She may not have been as close to you as any of us others in the family, but you were still someone she regarded as family. But she tries, just like me, to keep the family together. She’s not succeeding so very much but more than me. After all, she’s the one who got Stephanie to eat something and cheer her up for only a second. I’m glad she’s helping us out because without her… I don’t know what I’d do.

“Alfred also helps out a lot. He’s the one who got Bruce to actually react to… to anything, really. He also helped me out of my sort of brain dead state which I was in for a few hours. I don’t necessarily know how he feels about this whole situation. He seems rather empty, to me… I mean he cares, clearly, but I think… Actually I don’t know what I think. He wants what’s best for all of us and puts our happiness before his own. A true gentleman. 

“Somehow he also managed to feed Damian something. Kid hasn’t… kid hasn’t been himself. At all. He hasn’t eaten in over a day by now. We’re not even allowed inside his room any longer, the door is locked, and even Titus is worried. I just don’t want to lose him as well, not again. I can’t lose the two of you… I truly am trying to reach out to him but he just… he just shuts everyone out. I can see it on him that he’s so clearly hurt, that he’s cried hours after hours but… he just won’t say anything. He keeps bottling everything up inside of him and if he does I’m afraid he’ll do exactly what you did and I don’t want that- I can’t have that. Goddamit it, Tim! Please wake up so this family finally can be a family- fuck, just-”

Realizing his voice had gone up to an unacceptable level, he immediately slumped down in the chair. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t help with no other than talk, talk to deaf ears. He wanted to help, he had to help, Tim, Damian, Jason - everyone needed his help. But in the mean time, all he currently could do was wait, wait for his little brother to finally open up his shimmering blue eyes and speak.


End file.
